


idol

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: AU setting so their ages gap are around 2-3years only
Kudos: 1





	idol

"Good job, Jong Kook-ah."

Kim Jung Nam, the rapper of the Turbo gave his partner a pat on the back. The dongsaeng smiled, feeling satisfied with himself for another successful show tonight.

He got praise for his outstanding dancing and singing skill from the director, a promise to the next big show and he thought his day won't go wrong until.....

"Yah, Gwang Soo yah!" he screamed, searching for his clumsy assistant that soon appeared upon hearing his high pitch voice.

"Yes hyung, oh." Gwang Soo tried to catch the shirt Jong Kook threw at him but it landed on his head instead.

"You forgot to iron it again!" Jong Kook barked, leaving him with his friends who laughed at the sight of poor assistant.

Kim Jung Nam followed him to their dressing room after addressing the poor boy in inappropriate way.

"You know," he said, matching Jong Kook's pace, "I always wonder why you don't fire him and find a better assistant, he's too stupid."

Jong Kook shrugged, "Well, it's troublesome to find new one and teach him from the beginning, besides, he can be my punching bag for stress relief," he said, laughing along with his partner.

He really was not lying.

It really was troublesome to find competent staff nowadays anyway, and that annoyingly tall assistant of his actually listens to him very well and never complained, despite the rough treatment he gave all day.

Yup, that's the reason, the exact reason why he didn't bother to fire him.

That's the only reason....  
Kim Jong Kook just finished showering when he found his assistant in their office. The lanky man was asleep on the sofa, and his ironed shirt was placed neatly on the coffee table.

He crouched down, looking at the unmoving figure in front of him in silence. Biting his lips, he pushed aside the curly hair to touch the wide forehead, tracing the outline from his protruding eyebrow to the strong jawline. Jong Kook licked his lips and hesitated. Finding a little courage, he decide to lean in when suddenly the door sprang open,

"Jong Kook-ah!"

Gwang Soo snapped open his eyes, making Jong Kook startled and spontaneously slapped him on his cheek.

"OWH, huh why?"

Kim Jung Nam who just arrived at the scene was gaping at the sudden sight and Jong Kook really wanted to hide himself but he need to make some explanation so he squeezed both of Gwang Soo's cheeks and yelled at him.

"Why you dare to sleep on our sofa?! Now get out!" he finished while throwing him to the side. He took his shirt and belonging, then headed to the door, leaving the dumbfounded assistant who still stroking his aching face.

"Did you see his face? So hilarious that idiot, you really are strict to him huh." Kim Jung Nam followed him to the exit, still laughing at the hilarious scene that happened just now.

"Now I know what you mean by punching bag," the older man said, patting the bigger man to show his respect.

"Yeah, he is my punching bag but hyung," Jong Kook turned his head to look at the smaller man, "remember that he is mine."

It's hard for him to believe that he had fallen in love with this clumsy assistant. He really couldn't figure out the reason why. But one thing for sure, that his feelings were not a fake. Or he has to go to hospital to check why his heart beat so fast every time Gwang Soo approached him normally, or why his legs turned to jelly every time Gwang Soo accidentally made contact with him.

There must be a reason, if the urge to kiss that plump lips every time he eyed him was any indication. Yes, he had to admit that he was deeply in love with Lee Gwang Soo.

"Yah, why not use your brain once awhile? You idiot," Jong Kook snapped at his assistant for the 8th time that day, making the other dancers and staff giggle in the background. His heart sank a little when Gwang Soo made that infamous kicked puppy face before nodding and left to re-do his task.

Jong Kook took a deep breath before going back to his friends. They thought he was trying to calm down from anger when he actually trying to sooth the pain in his chest for hurting the one he loved. But he is Kim Jong Kook and he couldn't show any mercy, especially in front of his people.

"Stupid Giraffe," Jong Kook heard one of the dancer mocking him with his nickname in the office, "He really can't do anything, I wonder if he even has any brains."

Jong Kook smiled, gritted his teeth to stop him from punching the dancer's face.

"Oh, and he's actually a maniac too," one of the male dancer started gossiping and Kim Jong Kook couldn't help but listen carefully to the unimaginable truth of Lee Gwang Soo.

You know he always has this big shoulder bag with him all the time. We thought it was your belongings Jong Kook-ah, but we never saw him open that bag even once so we got curious. So when he left the bag to go to bathroom, we checked the inside and guess what...  
Kim Jong Kook made sure that there was no one around before approaching the big yellow bag belonging to his assistant. Carefully, he opened the zipper and searched for something. It didn't take much time to find it since the folder was quite big and heavy. Jong Kook wondered why his assistant always brought this heavy book with him everywhere he went.

Turning his head to check that the room was really really empty, he opened the folder from first page to second page and he frowned.

It's you Jong Kook-ah. Your pictures were everywhere. From your debut era to the new one, he collected all of your pictures and articles. Heck, he even has your candid photos in the dressing room and backstage, he's your stalker Jong Kook-ah.  
Jong Kook traced the collection of his photos in disbelief. It's a wonder that he didn't even realize that the clumsy assistant of his had taken his picture all this time without him knowing. Most of them were taken when he took a shower, working out in gym with dripping sweat, and him sleeping.

Jong Kook gulped down. All this time he thought he was the only one who secretly watching someone. But here there's someone that had done way more than him.

"Hyung."

Jong Kook almost jumped in shocked. He spun his head so fast and could't help but back away when he found Gwang Soo standing right beside him.

Gwang Soo looked puzzled before he realized the folder Jong Kook had in his hand. He paled.

"I.. It's not.." Jong Kook didn't even finish when Gwang Soo snatched back his precious folder panicky. He held his secret book tightly and refused to look up.

Jong Kook bit his lips, unsure of what to do. He understood how the Gwang Soo felt in this embarrassing situation, and he didn't know what he should do to fix it. And not to mention he did wrong thing too by opening someone's belonging without permission.

Jong Kook finally decided to apologize, nodding to himself, he mouthed, "Look Gwang Soo yah.. I'm...."

"Mock me again will you?"

Jong Kook stopped, he eyed the taller man and found him trembling, not sure in anger or shame.

"You will mock me again, for being a stupid, clumsy, what your friends call me again? Ah, Giraffe, and here you discovered that I'm creeper too," Gwang Soo stuttered, he looked up to meet eyes with stunned Jong Kook.

Jong Kook froze on his spot. He could only stare back at the sad eyes of his crush. When Gwang Soo boldly stepped closer, Jong Kook could only gulped down.

"Now you know why I never quit this job and take the insults you and your friends throw at me without complaining, like an obedient little Kirin you all loved to make fun of.

"The reason is very simple and dumb really." Gwang Soo fixed his now teary eyes on Jong Kook's. Lifting his hand to slowly caressing the older man's cheek who was still frozen on his feet, Gwang Soo closed their distance till his nose met his hyung's before whispering,

"Because I love you so much, hyung."

Like that, Gwang Soo pressed his lips to the thin lips in front of him.

Jong Kook’s small eyes widened. His legs were so shaky now he could collapse in any minute. But the sensation of those hot, soft lips against him had him staying still, and he was more than willing to return the kiss.

Jong Kook reached for Gwang Soo's neck to deepen their kiss but suddenly the tall man pulled back.

The older man blinked confusedly, looking at his assistant in question.

"So, what Kim Jung Nam said is true," Gwang Soo suddenly spoke, his voice as cold as ice.

"That you think of me as your personal punching bag, and probably a boytoy," he said in disgust.

Jong Kook was too shocked to react, and that reaction of his had convinced Gwang Soo that what he said was true.

He looked at his idol once again before grabbing his shoulder bag and stuffed his precious folder inside. Backing away, Gwang Soo gave a sad smile for the last time.

"I guess I can't work here any longer now that you’ve found out what kind of man I am," Gwang Soo said before closing the door, leaving Jong Kook alone in his room.

After that day, Gwang Soo was never seen in that office again.

And neither was Jong Kook.

*****

"Oh, you're still alive."

Gwang Soo only grumbled to answer his mother's sarcastic comment before sitting down to eat his breakfast.

He couldn't blame his mother though. Since he spent his time mostly in his own room (crying, sobbing, heartbreaking, or breathing) after he abruptly quit his only job.

His mother was deadly worried about him in the beginning. But after 3 or 4 days, she just shrugged it off and scolded him to find a job or at least start going outside again.

It's almost a week huh..  
Gwang Soo munched his favorite cereals while in deep thought. It had been almost a week after that incident and yet he still could remember it vividly like it happened a minute ago. He could still feel the pain in his chest, the trembling on his body, and that warm, soft burning skin on his lips.

And that frown on his face after I forcefully kissed him.  
The sudden feeling of guilt hit him so hard Gwang Soo put down his spoon before covering his mouth, feeling a sudden nausea hit him.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked. Gwang Soo could only shake his head to avoid vomiting on his plate.

His mother let it off by thinking that it's another dramaqueen phase and decided to turn on the TV.

Gwang Soo was emptying his plate when he heard the Newscaster mentioning a really familiar name. Putting -almost throwing- his plate down in the sink, he run to the living room and frowned.

"Seems like they still can't find him. I wonder if the police had done their job properly. I thought it's easy to find a big man like him," his mother talked to nobody while munching rice cracker. Gwang Soo blinked.

"I.. They... Are they talking about Kim Jong Kook from turbo?"

His mother lifted her head, giving him a look of oh-you're-here.

"Well, yes, your ex-boss and his partner actually. They went missing for almost a week now. Hey, come to think of it, do you know something about them? They went missing right after you resign...wait..Are you..."

His mother was about to questing him further more but his son had already flew outside, wearing nothing but his pajamas and sandals.

What are you doing again? Running like a mad man after hearing about him went missing?  
Gwang Soo shook his head to calm himself down while waiting for the lift to reach the Ground Floor.

It's not like you can do something about it now, he already went missing for almost a week, how could you find him if the police can't?  
He ran at top speed again right after the lift opened up.

Or...don't say that you think he came to find you instead?  
Gwang Soo gasped for air once he was outside. Didn't want to waste his time, he quickly looked around to find the figure he closely observed secretly for almost 2 years.

Gwang Soo yah, how about clear your mind a little, or try to stop hoping too much,  
He bit his lips nervously.

There's no way, Gwang Soo yah, There's no way  
He rubbed his eyes and realized for the first time that his hands were trembling all this while.

But you know what, I'm too dumb to learn how to give up. That's why I only can move forward while believing everything I have in mind.  
Gwang Soo exhaled a little too loud. He saw the bulky figure sitting on the bench not far from him took notice of his presence and turned his head.

The pair of small eyes met Gwang Soo's and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"Oh, so this is your apartment?" Jong Kook asked almost instantly, acting like he only went for a walk and accidentally meet his ex-assistant there.

It was so obvious that Jong Kook had already thought about the excuse for really a long time for him to spontaneously blurt it out.

Gwang Soo nodded with smile still on his face. He took steps closer and he could see the other man trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hyung," Gwang Soo called softly when he ended up right in front of the older man. He tried to bring his face closer to his hyung but the latter stopped him, saying that he hadn't bathed for a while and he really needed to shave.

"Hyung, I don't care, but I care about the reason why you're here." Gwang Soo could see his hyung's ears burning red in embarrassment. He didn't mind to enjoy every bit of this precious time, but his body was screaming for some warmth and Jong Kook's coat looked so inviting.

"I'll wait for your answer but first," Gwang Soo grabbed the coat before began undressing him, "Let me join you, I'm freezing"

"Huh? Oh, oh..uh." Jong Kook startled when the younger man took his coat away and began covering himself with it. He finally understood the younger man's intention when his ex-assistant made him stood up only to sit on his place then adjust themselves so Jong Kook was fully covered by Gwang Soo's long arms and legs. He couldn't hide his nervousness though when his back met Gwang Soo's chest and his breath so close to his ear.

"Okay, now you can explain yourself," Gwang Soo chirped happily while tightening his hug to make sure that his hyung won't feel cold.

Their bodies were pressed so close Gwang Soo could feel every movement his hyung made unconsciously. He rested his head on the strong shoulder right in front of him, enjoying the natural scent of his favorite idol while listening carefully to every words his hyung stumbled upon.

"So, uh, you see," Jong Kook began after much time, "I -exhale- I -lick his lips- Okay, So that day.."

Gwang Soo hummed. It would take a long time for his shy hyung to finish his explanation, and probably confession. But Gwang Soo won't mind of course. Because he already knew that his wildest dream had come true. And Gwang Soo would cherish every minutes of this day. The day he owned the idol for himself.

Wait till Omma see who's gonna sleep with me tonight.  
Extra:

"But you need to come back, everyone still loves you hyung."

"I don't know.. I punched Jung Nam hyung in the face after you told me about him. I don't think he will come back even after i ask him. Turbo is over... No, it's not your fault really."

"But. but.. I like you because of Turbo.."

"What, so you will stop liking me if I'm not an idol? Hell, fuck with that hyung, I'll just find another rapper. Come on we need to go back to our office."


End file.
